Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Multi-access networks (e.g., Wi-Fi and WiMax) have gained notoriety in recent times. WiMax can enable the delivery of last mile wireless broadband access as an alternative to wired broadband. Multi-access networks can pose a number of problems. For example, issues can arise in various user authentications, which may have to be coordinated across disparate networks. In many scenarios, different domains have little coordination, even though they serve the same group of end users. Enterprise integration can be difficult because (commonly) the service provider controls the credentials that are used to authenticate users. If not properly accounted for, two distinct authentications can create unnecessary overhead and delay, as an end user is generally forced to comply with both protocols. Thus, enterprise network integration presents a significant challenge to network operators, device designers, and system administrators.